


One Night in London

by dolphinkiss



Series: That one Alternate Universe with Fangs and Blood [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinkiss/pseuds/dolphinkiss
Summary: He fought against the desire to walk away without saying a word and leaving Rin behind. But of course, there wasn't a point in doing so. Haruka couldn't remember one single time in which walking away from Rin had helped him in any way. Rin was firmly stubborn when it was about Haruka. And Haruka had to admit that it was nice having someone who cared for him with all their being. He remembered how his life had been before Rin had stepped into it and had refused to leave again.(Taking place in London, 2012)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in over a year, and since I have a lot of ideas and many AUs, I've decided to write down some of my ideas in the form of drabbles. Maybe, some day, I will write multichaptered story like I used to do in the past. But for now, I deem it a better idea to stuck with drabbles or ficlets. 
> 
> All parts of this series can be read on there own, although it is possible that some things are hard to understand without the context of other drabbles. 
> 
> As usual this work is not beta'd :(

_Australia_

Haruka looked up into the sky. It was a beautiful night. Cloudless and windy but beautiful nonetheless. The full moon and stars were shining down onto the snow and the almost empty streets around Covent Garden. It was an odd view to witness but Haruka knew people were preferring warm and cosy places over being outside and freezing at sub-zero temperatures.

 

“You are taking too shallow breaths.”

Haruka slowly turned around and faced Rin. “We are alone. There's no need for me to pretend to be human.” He pulled a knitted scarf out of his messenger bag and wrapped it around his neck.“Breathing is annoying and too much effort.”

Rin let out a low growl before getting a hold of the scarf. “One day your laziness will be the end for both of us.”

 

Haruka was about to complain but got stopped by the look in Rin's red eyes. With a huff and a pout, Haruka let Rin do whatever he wanted to do. Instead he let his eyes slip closed and focused all his senses on his surroundings.

 

An arguing couple three blocks down the street. A hungry cat looking for some food in a trash bin around the next corner. A clumsy employee of a hole-in-the-wall coffee shop dropping a plate and a second one begrudgingly getting a mop to clean up the mess on the floor.

 

“500 years ago, I would have never thought I would end up being in charge for someone like you”, Rin grumbled before he let go of Haruka and the scarf.

 

Haruka opened his eyes with another huff, looking down at Rin's handiwork; the scarf was now neatly wrapped around his neck while hiding his mouth, much like Rin's own scarf. He fought against the desire to walk away without saying a word and leaving Rin behind. But of course, there wasn't a point in doing so. Haruka couldn't remember one single time in which walking away from Rin had helped him in any way. Rin was firmly stubborn when it was about Haruka. And Haruka had to admit that it was nice having someone who cared for him with all their being. He remembered how his life had been before Rin had stepped into it and had refused to leave again. Hadn't he met Rin 450 years ago, Haruka was sure he would have ended up as one of those vampires who slaughtered whole villages just because they could do it. Today, he lived a peaceful life among people, had a few selected friends and got his daily dose of blood in handy 0,5 litre boxes. No matter how many years would pass, there would always be the kind of people who were willing to smuggle blood out of hospitals and blood banks as long as you pay them enough money for their work.

 

Haruka gave Rin a tiny smile, well hidden behind the scarf, but maybe Rin could read it in his eyes. He was really grateful for him and the things he has been doing in the past and was doing in the present for Haruka. All those centuries they have shared together were something Haruka never wanted to miss. With that thought it was no longer a hard decision for Haruka to make.

 

“Australia sounds good.”

Rin looked at him with furrowed eyebrows; it gave him a resemblance of a hawk. “Geez, Haru. Don't you dare to change in the next few centuries.”

 

Haruka could tell, Rin was being sarcastic but he was too used to it to even remark something witty. With a smooth motion he turned on his heels and headed to the subway station _Covent Garden_. A few moments later Rin caught up to him and threw his arm over Haruka's shoulder.

 

“You'll like Australia.”

“If you say so.”

“Trust me.”

“I want a pet koala bear.”

“Haruuu!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at [twitter](https://twitter.com/cutehootie) or [tumblr](https://a-baetiful.tumblr.com) and yell with me about those two dorks =^_^=


End file.
